pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Buford Gets Busted
Buford Gets Busted is an episode of Phineas and Ferb. Buford gets accused of stealing a car and goes to prison, and Phineas and Ferb become policemen to help prove that he is innocent. Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz is being tracked down by Perry and the agency since he escaped from prison. Summary Phineas and Ferb were sitting in their backyard when Baljeet ran in panting heavily. Phineas and Ferb asked him what's wrong, and he says Buford was arrested. The three go to the prison and request if they could visit Buford. The policeman lets him, and they see Buford through the cage. They ask why he was in Tri-State-Prison, and Buford explained it in a flashback. Buford was in his front yard chewing on Bored Gum. He went inside to get some more Bored Gum. When he got out, he saw a car parked in front of his house. He went over by it and saw ham. He waited by the car to ask where the person got a ham so savory and good-looking, and hung by. Then some "pharmacist" ran back and saw him. The pharmacist told him that that was his car, and to get off. Buford was about to explain what he was doing, when he saw the police drive up. The pharmacist saw them and pushed Buford in, then ran away. The police got out of the car and told him "Put your arms up, we know you stole that car." After Phineas heard the story, he believe that Buford was innocent and that the pharmacist framed him for stealing the car. He noticed Perry was gone. Perry crawled through a door into a room with a vault, that he opened, entered, and then went through a trap door into the OWCA division of the Danville police. Perry went to Major Monogram, and pulled out a picture of Doofenshmirtz framing Buford. Major Monogram said he knew about it, and Dr. Doofenshmirtz was arrested too for impersonating a prosecuter in the case. Then Major Monogram has a flashback to court. Buford was the defendant of the court, and Dr. Doofenshmirtz was the prosecuter. Buford's attorney was Baljeet. The judge was Major Monogram. Doofenshmirtz requested the maximum punishment for Buford. The judge was reluctant, but the jury agreed with Doof. They took Doofenshmirtz away, and the court people left. Major Monogram still thought the prosecuter looked familiar, until he bumped into him and knocked the disguise off. He ordered the guards to capture Doofenshmirtz and take him to jail. Perry understood the story, and by the time they caught Doof it was to hard to release Buford. Major Monogram then told Perry that Dr. Doofenshmirtz escaped with the help of Norm, and he's enlisting Perry, Pinky, Peter, and Agent T to all work togethor to capture Doofenshmirtz. He sent them off. Meanwhile, Phineas and Ferb were assuring Buford that they would prove his innocence. Carl walked in and told them that Buford was innocent and that an evil scientist did it, but the leader of the prison said that they would not release Buford until the evil scientest was caught. Phineas and Ferb decided to go help the police find the evil scientist. They left and Baljeet stayed at the police station to keep Buford company. At Doofenshmirtz's building, the four agents grappled their way up and investigated the building. Perry found a DNA sample, and Peter used her DNA scanner to see who's it is. It was Vanessa's. Then Pinky smelled it and started sniffing for Vanessa. He lead the rescue team to her. Agent T held out a picture of Doofenshmirtz to her, and she said that he was at the Danville Wilderness. The four agents ventured off to get him. Phineas and Ferb were with the police searching for Doofenshmirtz. They went into the musical number: The Investigators. They found a small thread from a lab coat near the wilderness. They get the bloodhounds to smell it and go after him. Phineas and Ferb followed the bloodhounds and ran into Perry, Pinky, Peter, and Agent T. all turned into animal form of course, and helped lead the police and Phineas and Ferb to Doofenshmirtz. Buford is briefly shown in his jail cell, so bored that he's hallucinating. He hallucinates two other Bufords holding turkey legs, and starts wrestling the imaginary Bufords. Baljeet awkwardly watches from afar and looks kind of freaked out. When they found Doofenshmirtz, he was hiding in a tent with Norm. They found him, and Doof almost admited defeat when he pulled out his opposite-inator to make the police to the opposite of what they would do. It hit Phineas and Ferb, and they ran away. Doofenshmirtz laughed, but it hurt Phineas and Ferb again from far away. He almost hit all of the police when Phineas and Ferb drove over in a police helicopter that they quickly built and picked up Doofenshmirtz and Norm, and redropped him at the jail. The police station leader let Buford out so he went with Phineas, Ferb, Perry, Pinky, Peter, and Agent T (all in casual form) back to Buford's house. The jail intogerator started intogeratting Doofenshmirtz. He asked why he stole the car, and Doofenshmirtz said he had to run away from a platypus. The policeman looked at him like he was crazy and then said "Okay then. Let's just... oh I wish I got a different job." Then the episode ended. Songs The Investigators Bored Gum Jingle (Same as Tough Gum, Regular Gum, and Victory Gum jingles) Characters *Phineas *Ferb *Baljeet *Desk Policeman *Buford *Dr. Doofenshmirtz *Policemen *Perry *Major Monogram *Carl *Pinky *Peter *Agent T (Name Unknown) *Vanessa *Norm *Imaginary Bufords *Police Investigator Memorable Quotes Phineas: 'Our plan to build an underwater tomato plant is almost finished. All we need is a sunlight transmitter to transmit sunlight from ''the sun to the bottom of the ocean! Baljeet: (runs in) Guys! Buford has been arrested!'' ''Phineas: What? Why?'' ''Ferb: Did the feds finally find him for eating the final slice of cake?'' ''Baljeet: Unfortunately, no. He was framed for stealing a car!'' ''Phineas: Oh no! Let's go visit him in jail.'' ''Buford: (during flashback) So I was sitting in my front yard, eating Bored Gum. (Bored Gum theme song is heard)'' Then, I went inside to get some more Bored Gum. (Bored Gum theme song is heard again) Then, there was a different car there. So I went to check it out. And there was HAM! The juiciest looking ham ever! I wanted to ask whoever owned the car how they came across such juicy ham, so I waited. And waited. And waited. Then some pharmicast came to the car. I asked him how he got such juicy ham, then, the police drove by, and that pharmicast pushed me in! And they arrested me for "stealing the car". I didn't steal it. IT WAS THE HAM! I WANTED IT! ''Major Monogram: Hello Agent P. Dr. Doofenshmirtz isn't-'' ''Perry: (holds out picture of Doofenshmirtz pushing Buford into the car)'' ''Major Monogram: I know. He was actually arrested, too, for impersonating a prosecutor in the court. But then he escaped... and we need you to go find him with the help of Agent P, Agent P, and Agent T. '' ''Carl: So... you need to PP, and you PT? (chuckles)'' ''Major Monogram: That's not funny Carl, it's immature! So get and get him Agent P. And P. And P. And T. And- that's all.'' ''Dr. Doofenshmirtz: Hehe, he got twenty years in jail!'' ''Major Monogram: (bumps into Doofenshmirtz and notices his disguise) AND YOU'LL GET FOURTY!'' ''Dr. Doofenshmirtz: What? No. I hate how easily my disguises fail.'' ''Major Monogram: Thought you would be used to it by now.'' ''Dr. Doofenshmirtz: Quiet, you! (tries escaping)'' ''Major Monogram: Guards!'' ''Phineas: (after getting hit with Opposite-inator) AH! LET'S RUN AND HIDE AND BE COWARDS AND EAT BLAND OATMEAL! (runs) ''Buford: Toooo boooored. (sees imaginary self)'' ''Imaginary Buford #1: I've got a turkey leg. YOU KNOW YOU WANT IT!'' ''Imaginary Buford #2: I've got some fried chicken. YOU WANT IT MORE!'' ''Buford: GIMME IT! (starts wrestling with imaginary Bufords) ''Baljeet: (doesn't see Imaginary Bufords) This is kind of awkward for me...'' ''Dr. Doofenshmirtz: (after getting arrested) CURSE YOU PERRY THE PLATYPUS- I mean- CURSE YOU LOCAL POLICE FORCE!'' ''Police Interrogator: So, why did you steal that car?'' ''Dr. Doofenshmirtz: I was being chased by a secret agent platypus.'' ''Police Interrogator: (stares at him) Okay then... (walks away) I hate my job.'' Running Gags Where's Perry ''Phineas: Hey, where's Perry?'' Oh There You Are Perry ''Phineas: Oh, there you are Perry. You can help us with our crime investigation!'' Ferb's Line ''Phineas: 'Our plan to build an underwater tomato plant is almost finished. All we need is a sunlight transmitter to transmit sunlight from ''the sun to the bottom of the ocean! Baljeet: '(runs in) Guys! Buford has been arrested!'' ''Phineas: What? Why?'' ''Ferb: Did the feds finally find him for eating the final slice of cake?'' ''Baljeet: Unfortunately, no. He was framed for stealing a car!'' ''Phineas: Oh no! Let's go visit him in jail.'' Curse You Perry the Platypus ''Dr. Doofenshmirtz: '(after getting arrested) CURSE YOU PERRY THE PLATYPUS- I mean- CURSE YOU LOCAL POLICE FORCE! Background Information * This is the first time Vanessa talks to Pinky, Peter, and Agent T. It is also the first time Buford talks to Dr. Doofenshmirtz. Continuity * Another episode that ends with "Gets Busted". (Phineas and Ferb Get Busted, Candace Gets Busted) * Phineas and Ferb help with an investigation again. (Finding Mary McGuffin) * Second time Doofenshmirtz gets arrested. (Vanessasary Roughness) * Second time Phineas and Ferb talk to Carl. (Undercover Carl) * Third time Buford has a special kind of gum. (Suddenly Suzy, Phineas and Ferb: Across the Second Dimension) * Phineas and Ferb become opposites of themselves again. (Boys Interrupted) Alusions * Buford sees multiple versions of himself when he is in prison, similar to what Jack Sparrow does in Pirates of the Caribean: At World's End. Category:Fanon Works Category:Episodes Category:Phineas and Ferb Category:Buford Von Stomm